Three's a Crowd
by Stossle
Summary: Spoilers. Set one year earth time after CofE and Jack has returned to re-establish Torchwood. Life is never dull with Jack around. He has brought with him two life restoring orbs and a wife. Can Jack resurrect his lover Ianto and not loose his new wife?
1. Ch 1: Steven

**Three's a crowd**

**Timeline:** Set one year after Children of the Earth. Spoilers for everything.

**Summary:** It's one year earth time after Ianto Jones and Jack's grandson Steven died trying to stop the 456 and Jack has returned earth to re-establish Torchwood. Life is never dull with Jack around. He has brought with him two life restoring orbs and a wife. Can Jack resurrect his lover Ianto and not loose his new wife?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or any of its characters. However, if Jack and Ianto were real, I would be tempted to steal them.

**Chapter 1 - Steven**

When the doorbell rang Alice Carter almost didn't open the door. She wasn't expecting anyone. In fact no one visited anymore. Not since her son Steven had died one year ago. Alice had successfully managed to alienate her few friends and she had no family. The only people who would be at her door would be trying to sell her something. Yet for some reason, perhaps a latent instinct to reconnect to the world, Alice answered the door.

A woman stood on Alice's front porch. Alice looked her up and down. She looked a good few years younger than Alice's thirty five years, although she held herself with a confidence that belied her age. She was dressed smartly, with dark Indian cottons flowing gracefully over her plump yet curvaceous frame. Dark curly hair flowed about her round face, framing fine pale skin and big blue eyes. She was bitting her rosebud lips.

After completing her silent examination Alice raised her eyes to meet the girl's. "What do you want?" she asked sharply.

"Hi, I'm Natasha. Are you Alice Carter?" she asked. Alice identified her accent as Australian.

"Yes." Alice nodded.

"I'm here about Steven." she said.

Alice felt something sink inside her. She didn't know who this woman was or what she wanted but Alice did not want to have this conversation. A smile tugged at her lips that didn't reach her eyes. Alice always smiled when she was nervous. In a small voice she said, "Steven is dead."

"I know." said the Australian woman, "I'm hoping there is something we can do about that."

.........

Alice led the woman into her living room, offered her a seat on her couch and perched on the edge of a lounge chair. With Jack Harkness and Lucia Moretti as parents she had learnt at an early age to keep an open mind. "I think you better explain." she said.

"I should start by introducing myself properly, and please don't be annoyed. My full name is Natasha Harkness. I'm Jack Harkness's wife." Natasha said.

Alice was off her chair, red flashing across her vision. There was one name she wouldn't abide and that was Jack Harkness. "Out." she said pointing at the door.

Natasha didn't move from the couch. "Please Alice. I'm not here for Jack. I'm here because of Steven. I'm here because of you. I can't begin to understand how you must feel about Jack and I know you want nothing to do with him, but I'm not here because of him." Natasha large sympathetic eyes pleaded with Alice.

Alice felt a little of her fury leave her. She could see that the girl was genuine. She didn't know her father had a wife. Did that make this girl her step mother? The thought was absurd. She was still of two minds whether to hear her out. She had avoided all things to do with Jack Harkness since the day he had killed her Steven. The day he had sacrificed Steven to save the children of the earth.

Alice's anger had never left her. Her crockery was testament to that. Logically she knew that the life of one boy mattered little against the loss of ten percent of the earth's children. But logic meant nothing to a mother. She would have sacrificed every child on the earth to save her boy. She knew Jack had made the logical decision but she still hated him. He was Steven's grandfather. He shouldn't have been able to even comprehend the logical solution. On that day one year ago Alice had lost her only remaining family. She had lost her son and her father.

Seeing her indecision Natasha continued. "We met this alien. It was from a race called the Grek. It was the same species as the 456. It told us that the 456 were a group of its people that had been corrupted. I guess you would call the 456 the criminal element but they were really just drug addicts. The Grek said that Jack had made two sacrifices that saved the Grek from this scourge of their society. The Grek don't have any compassion for failure. They were happy that their society's dregs were dead. They wanted to repay Jack. The alien gave us two orbs. It told us how to use them. They're a second chance. We think they'll give Steven a second chance at life." Natasha finished with a rush.

For a moment Alice felt a light shine into the black pit of her despair. Was it possible? Then she thought about Jack's involvement. She wouldn't trust him again, ever. "Leave." she said, her voice as dead as Steven.

Natasha kept her seat. Her kind face looked up at Alice's, still standing by her chair. "Please Alice. Isn't it worth a try? Even if it doesn't work? Isn't it worth a go? You might get him back. You might get Steven back. Tonight you could be cooking his dinner, tucking him into bed. I'm not a mother but surely you would do anything for that chance?" Natasha reached into her bag and pulled out a small white globe. "The Grek said that we just need to place this near his remains. Surely it's worth a try. What is the worst that could happen?"

Alice knew it could get a lot worse. The innocence on the girl's face reminded her of Jack. For all he had seen, all the years he had lived, he still had that innocence about him. Innocence that forgot, or wouldn't think about, all the terrible possibilities. A hope that things could work out. Perhaps that was a state of mind that was required for immortality. Something that stopped him crawling into a ball and never moving again.

However, the girl was right on one point. A mother would do anything to bring her child back. She turned around, walked to the mantelpiece and picked up a small urn of ashes. A child sized urn.

.........

Natasha stepped out of Alice's house, crossed the road and climbed into the passenger side of a black SUV. A tall handsome man in a World War Two great coat sat in the driver's seat.

"Did it work?" he asked anxiously in a rich American tone.

"Yes Jack, it worked. Steven is alive and he's fine." she grinned at him.

A tension that Jack had held ever since Natasha had first met him seemed to leave his body. A light bulb grin lit up his face. "Good on you Tash." He leant forward, threw his arms around her and kissed her full on the mouth. She responded with passion.

"I wish I could see him." he said.

"I don't think that's a good idea. Not yet anyhow." Natasha said stroking the side of his face.

"He's alive that's all that matters." Jack said, although a small frown tugged at the side of his mouth. Natasha kissed it away. He ran his hand through her hair, down her arm and entwined his fingers in hers. "We can bring Ianto back now." His face glowed.

"Yes, we can bring Ianto back." she said.

Jack didn't notice the flash of pain that crossed Natasha's face.

.........

_I know you're wondering how Jack can have a new wife with Ianto only dead for a one year but all will be explained. I know I'm a sap for trying to fix Children of the Earth. Please review._


	2. Ch 2: Ianto

**Three's a crowd**

**Chapter 2 – Ianto**

Natasha stood looking down at Ianto's dead body. Except for the pale flesh and lack of breath he could have been sleeping. Dead for a year and he looked like he had passed minutes ago. Natasha shivered. Torchwood. She still wasn't used to it. There was something so scary and clinical about keeping employees bodies in cold storage just in case they might be needed in the future. When you died that should be it, yet only hours before she had seen ashes turn into the living breathing body of an eleven year old boy, naked and crying for his mother.

She felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Jack standing beside her looking down at the body. Although his face was impassive she could feel the slight tremble in his hand and the quickening of his breath. "He's younger than I thought." she said.

Jack nodded in acknowledgement. He looked from Ianto to Natasha and then up at the rest of Torchwood's employees, Gwen Cooper, Martha Jones and Mickey Smith. "Are we ready?"

"As we'll ever be." said Martha checking the monitors that would soon show Ianto's life signs.

Natasha passed Jack the orb and stepped back. She didn't think that the first thing Ianto should see is the face of his lover's new wife. She tried to move further away but Jack compulsively grabbed her hand. "Stay" he said pleadingly.

"I don't think..." she stammered.

"I need you." he whispered, so she stayed by his side.

As Jack raised the orb above Ianto, Natasha's heart started to beat faster. Apart from the whole raising the dead thing, the ethics of which she hadn't reconciled, Natasha was not sure about how to react to her husband's dead lover's resurrection. She had always known about Ianto, from her first meeting with Jack. She knew how much Jack had loved him, still loved him. Natasha was not naive to the fact that she would only ever hold a proportion of Jack's affections. With his long history and overactive charm and libido she would always have to share him with lovers from his past and flirtations of the future. However, the thing about dead partners, no matter how many self help books had been written, was they usually stayed dead. There wasn't a self help book for this.

Jack moved the orb down and placed it on Ianto's chest. There was a flash of white light and with a deep gasp of breath Ianto sat up with a yell. Five toughened alien fighters, prepared for what was going to happen, jumped with fright. Seeing your dead colleague brought back to life, no matter how often it seemed to happen at Torchwood, wasn't something it was easy to get used to. Dropping Natasha's hand, Jack leapt forward and cradled Ianto in his arms. "Ianto, Ianto, are you alright?"

Ianto looked around disorientated and gasping before his deep blue eyes came to rest on Jack's. "Not the glove." he said.

Jack smiled at Ianto and said "Not the glove. You're really alive."

"How long?" Ianto asked. His eyes were wide and he looked shaken, but not quite as shaken as Natasha would have expected. Bloody Torchwood, she thought. This should never be normal.

"One year." Jack said. Jack was smiling so hard it looked like his face would crack.

"The children?" Ianto asked, "Mica and David?"

"They're alright. We saved them. We saved them all. The 456 are dead." Jack said. Ianto closed his eyes and then opened them to smile up at Jack. Jack moved his head down and kissed Ianto. The kiss was long and passionate. Natasha felt something inside her break. That new love she had Jack had shared. Was it over? They'd only been together six months. She'd changed her whole world for him. Was this it? Was it really too good to be true?

She watched silently as Gwen and Martha bounded over to hug Ianto, happy to be reunited with their friend. Ianto then looked at her and Mickey with a query in his eyes. Jack pointed at Mickey. "That's Mickey Smith."

"Ah." Ianto smiled, "Our defender from the Cybermen. We once worked in the same building."

"So we did." said Mickey smiling back. Ianto then turned to Natasha.

Jack pulled her forward his arm around her waist. "This is Natasha."

"Hello." Ianto smiled at her. "Natasha?" The question hung in the air.

"Harkness." she supplied ducking her head.

Ianto looked up at Jack. "Family?" he asked, "Daughter?"

Jack gave Ianto a long look. Natasha thought that with his fifty-first century ways, Jack had only just realised the complication. "Wife." he said.

Ianto's eyes opened with shock and the smile that had been on his lips disappeared. He turned and looked at Natasha. "Ah." he said.

...............

_Jack seems to have moved on pretty quickly, or has he? Please review._


	3. Ch 3: Reunion

**Three's a crowd**

**Chapter 3 - Reunion**

The team had left and Jack and Ianto were on their own.

"You rebuilt the Hub." Ianto said looking around at the refurbished space. Where the previous Torchwood Hub had been dank and showed the history of one hundred years of renovations, this Hub was clean, light and airy. Although the large water tower soaring up through the cavernous room showed the Hub still maintained the same position in space, it felt completely different. Natural light filtered through light tubes and fresh air circulated through hidden vents, contrasting sharply with the damp darkness of the Hub's previous incarnation, which had made Ianto feel slightly like he was working in a sewer. Rather than a mix match of concrete, tiles and rubble, the white plastered outer walls curved graciously upwards into a high domed ceiling. Stairways and balconies connected apparently free floating pod shaped rooms spiralling around the edge of the dome. High above him Ianto heard a screech and saw a pterodactyl glide downwards to land on a perch. He smiled. They had recaptured Myfanwy. Ianto looked downwards, even the floor had changed. Gone were the grated metal gantries and tidal pools. Instead water glittered through glass strips crisscrossing the polished concrete floor.

"Nice, modern." Ianto commented. "Less Frankenstein's laboratory and more Men in Black. Must be easier to keep clean."

Jack smiled and moved forwards to circle Ianto in his arms. "I can't tell you how good it is to have you back." He kissed Ianto tenderly on the lips.

Ianto pulled back, holding Jack's head from his. "What about your wife?"

Jack flinched but continued to hold Ianto against his body. "She understands what you mean to me." Jack said.

"And what do I mean to you?" Ianto asked his eyes accusing. "You said you'd never forget me and twelve months later and you're married. How long did it take Jack? How quickly did you replace me? I died for you Jack."

Ianto winced slightly at the demanding tone in his voice. He had worked so hard towards calm acceptance of everything that Jack did. He knew love with Jack was maintained by a loose hold, not a strong grip. However, for Ianto the morning had ended in Jack's arms with Jack begging him not to die and telling him he would never forget him, and the afternoon waking to find Jack was married. Even Ianto's stoical facade was crumbling under the pressure.

"No Ianto, it's not like that. It hasn't been a year for me. I travelled back in time to be here. For me it's been fifty years since you died. I love Natasha, so much. But I never stopped loving you. You were never replaced." Jack's pale blue eyes bore into Ianto and Ianto felt himself shiver with the intensity.

"You never said you loved me." Ianto said softly. '_Not even when I died._' he thought.

"I don't think I really understood until I lost you. I took you for granted. I didn't realise how much I needed you until you were gone." Jack was gripping Ianto tightly and his eyes were pleading for understanding. Ianto suppressed an urge to pull out of Jack's embrace. This wasn't the Jack he knew. This wasn't the guarded conversations and casual intimacy he had grown to expect. This was the honesty and passion Ianto had longed for, but it didn't feel right. Jack's emotional state had shifted since he had died and Ianto felt he was missing something.

"You've changed." Ianto said. "What happened?"

Still keeping Ianto in his arms Jack looked away. He didn't speak for some time then cradling Ianto's head against his shoulder he started to speak. "I was so wrong. I got it so wrong. I ruined everything. I was so arrogant. I lost everyone. You, Tosh, Owen and then Steven. Sometimes the end doesn't justify the means."

Ianto knew that Jack's gung-ho attitude had endangered his team mates many times and possibly had ultimately led to his, Owen and Tosh's deaths. But he also knew that the world was safer because Jack made decisions that no one else could or would. Ianto hadn't loved Jack in spite of this. He had loved Jack because of it. Jack was the hero. Ianto had died trying to save the world and that would have been ok. For Ianto the end did justify the means, and although he still ached for them, he was almost certain that Tosh and Owen would have felt the same. Ianto looked up at Jack. He wanted to tell Jack that he wasn't wrong, that they followed him not because he kept them safe, but because he kept the world safe. Instead Ianto asked, "Who's Steven?"

"Steven was my, is my, grandson. I used him as a focal point to transmit a signal to destroy the 456. I killed him. My daughter's son, and I used him, I sacrificed him. There was no other choice, but I did it. The orb that brought you back. There was another. Steven came back to life today too. For once my mistakes have been erased." Jack's face showed all emotions from guilt and despair to exuberance.

Ianto shivered slightly at the story. He decided that it really was too much to understand this complicated man, at least not today. He put his hands behind Jack's head and drew him down into a kiss. When their lips released Ianto said, "So does this new Hub have a bed?"

Jack's blue eyes twinkled.

............

_Please review._


	4. Ch 4: Sex, Lies and Videotape

**Three's a crowd**

**Chapter 4 - Sex, Lies and Videotape**

Natasha looked at the picture on the computer monitor of the entwined bodies of two naked men. She had sat in the back room of the tourist office that was the above ground entrance for the Torchwood Hub for over an hour watching the monitor. Silent tears had run down her face as she listened to Jack proclaim his love for Ianto. What had followed, although on one level enlightening, had left her actively sobbing. She had expected violent sex, not tender passion. If it was just sex, that was one thing, but the intimacy of the men's interaction was on another level entirely. Listening to the familiar passionate utterances and moans of Jack's love making shared with another was heartbreaking. Wiping the tears from her eyes and gulping down air to try and halt her sobs, she chided herself for how quickly her open minded acceptance had become obsessive stalking. It was Natasha who had told Jack that he needed to spend the night with Ianto. This was her fault.

Natasha recalled the minutes after Ianto's resurrection. Jack had come to her. He looked uncharacteristically lost for words. She had reached out and took his hand. "He's alive." she said smiling.

Jack looked over at Ianto who being run through a series of medical tests by Martha and grinned. "Yes he is." He turned back to Natasha and the smile left his face. "Tash, I don't know what to do. I thought we could just bring him back and that would be enough. Knowing he was still alive. I didn't think I would..."

"Would still love him?" she asked. "Jack, love isn't a tap. You can't just turn one off just because you turn another one on."

"I don't know what to do." he said again.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"I want both of you. I don't want to loose him again, but I don't want to loose you." he squeezed her hand.

"I'm not that easy to get rid of. He is cute, I can see the attraction." Ianto was bending down to touch his toes for one of Martha's tests.

"Oh yes, I remember that arse." Jack grinned.

"Steady boy. It's a very sweet bottom though." Ianto had stood up, seen them both staring at him, blushed and looked down. "He's so much younger than I expected. You built him up so much in my mind. He sounded so wise, but he's younger than me."

"He is young. Memory sort of slips. Fifty years I've been pining for him. Until you, no one could compare. Have I told you he makes coffee?" Jack asked.

"I think you mentioned it once or twice." Natasha ginned. "It can't just be coffee and a tight arse. He seems so reserved. Not the sort of person I would imagine you with."

"He seems reserved but there is a fire under that cool exterior, he has this dry sense of humour and such a dirty mind, perhaps even dirtier than yours." Jack rubbed his thumb absently across Natasha's palm.

"Surely not as dirty as yours?" she asked.

"Well that's impossible." Jack puffed out his chest in mock annoyance. "Did I mention he looks good in a suit?"

"I can see that." Ianto was wearing a smart black suit which somehow was wrinkle free and clear of marks despite him being killed, frozen and resurrected in it.

Jack put his arm around Natasha's shoulders and spoke in her ear. "Can we keep him Tash?"

Natasha stepped out of his embrace and gave Jack a hard look. "He's not a pet Jack. You've got to take this seriously. That 'boy' is scared and alone. In his time you were with him minutes ago, telling him how important he was to you, and then he wakes up and finds you've created this whole life without him. He sacrifices his life for your cause and you leave him. Can you understand that Jack? This isn't a game."

"I know. What should I do?" Jack looked so pathetic and it made Natasha furious.

"Why are you asking me Jack? I kind of have a vested interest. Do you want me to say, be with him, leave me? Do you want me to beg you to stay? I could, but I think the result will be the same. I don't want to compete for you Jack. I'm not sure I'd win. He's your obsession. You've got to see it through. If you don't, it will eat you up and it will destroy us. I think I'm just going to have to learn to share my toys." Natasha was shaking with the effort to keep her voice quiet. She saw Ianto and Martha look up and then away.

"What are you saying Tash?" Jack asked, his eyes penetrating.

Tash sighed with resignation. "I guess I'm saying go to him. Tell him how you feel, you told me you never did. See where this takes you. Do you remember the movie Castaway? It's a silly movie with Tom Hanks were he ends up stranded on a deserted island for years and makes friends with a volley ball. It was really just a big ad for Fed Ex. But there's this bit where Tom Hanks gets rescued and returns home to find his wife, Helen Hunt, has married and had kids with this other guy. I always felt so sorry for Tom Hanks, he had been through so much, and when he gets back his reward is to have his wife leading the life he always wanted, without him. She just left him to cope on his own. Don't do that to Ianto, he deserves more. You need to find out what you want, and what he wants."

"But what about us?" Jack asked.

"I'm not giving up on you. You're still _my_ husband. But tonight you need to be with Ianto. I'm not going to be the jealous harridan standing between you and the man you've loved for fifty years."

"You're amazing Natasha Harkness." Jack kissed her tenderly.

"I am and that's why you're going to come home to me." Her hand convulsed on the back of his neck.

"I'll always come home to you. Do you think that Ianto looks a bit like Tom Hanks?" he smiled at her.

"Maybe, less hair. You certainly don't look like Helen Hunt." she reached up and kissed him again.

Thinking back Natasha wondered if she had said the wrong thing. Should she have told Jack that his love for Ianto was just a fantasy, built up in his mind over years of being alone? Should she have told him that what was between her and him was real and that he needed to forget Ianto? But from long experience she knew that obsessions weren't so easily quashed. And there was something real at the core of Jack and Ianto's relationship, something fifty years ago for Jack and yet only hours ago for Ianto. If she tried to break that, she would loose Jack. That was something she couldn't bear. She was too scared to force Jack to choose, in case he didn't choose her.

"I don't think that's helpful Tash." a voice came from behind Natasha. She spun around to see Martha looking down at the monitor with a frown, and a little too much interest. Natasha flicked the screen off. "I looked for you at your place. You weren't answering your phone. You shouldn't be here."

"Where should I be?" Natasha asked with defeat.

Martha considered her for a moment. "Pub. I think you need to get ratfaced. I'll ring Gwen. I'm sure she's up for it."

Natasha grinned. "Well, if that's what the doctor orders..."

............

_Please review. Do you think a night on the town will cure Natasha's problems?_


	5. Ch 5: The morning after the night before

**Three's a crowd**

**Chapter 5 – The morning after the night before**

"Emmph Gomph away." the voice coming down the phone line was muffled and very grumpy.

"Martha?" Jack asked.

"I said go away. Do you know what time it is?" Martha slurred.

"Seven thirty. Do you know where Tash is? She's not at home and her phone's switched off." Jack said.

He heard some rustling and then a "You deal with it."

"Jack is that you?" the voice of Mickey Smith rang down the line.

In the background he heard Martha muttering, "Quiet."

"Just a moment Jack, I'll just take you to the other room." There was a pause and then the sound of a door closing. "What's up?"

"Mickey, do you have my wife there?" Jack asked.

"Lost her, hey? Bit distracted, you dirty dog. Hang on there's a strange lump on my couch." Jack heard a grunt and then a slew of swearwords interspersed with some Welsh expressions, which, from his long association with Cardiff, he knew amounted to the same thing. "Sorry... No sorry Jack that's Gwen. Wait. Tash, wake up. I've got Jack on the phone."

"Ah Jack?" It was still Mickey's voice.

"Yes."

"I think you better call back later. I'm not sure if what she said you should do is even possible."

................

Martha rolled over and looked at the alarm clock on her bedside table. "10:36" the green light read. Too bright. Too early. She reached over to Mickey's empty side of the bed, grabbed his pillow and pulled it over her head.

Martha looked at the clock again, 11:12. There was something pressing at her eyeballs from the inside and it felt like an animal had decided to die in her mouth. An image flashed through her head. It involved Gwen dancing with a guy in tight black leather pants and not a lot else. The vision resolved itself slightly and she saw herself pushing a twenty pound note into the guy's waist band. Fuck. She pulled the duvet up over her head and tried not to remember any more.

It didn't work. She could see Natasha swirling in her vision holding on to some guy with a Black Sabbath t-shirt and way too much facial hair. She was pointing randomly at the group. "I'm going to teach you something very important." she slurred. "It's called a Jägerbomb, and it is only to be used in the direst of circumstances. This is dire isn't it?" She smiled crookedly at the guy. "My husband is right now having sex with his dead boyfriend. I don't think you can get any direr than that. Do you?" The guy looked a little confused, but then grinned drunkenly and grabbed at her breast. She absently pushed him away.

"Anyhoo Jägerbombs. Have any of you had one?" Martha had remembered shaking her head and feeling woozy with the effort. Martha's memory of Jägerbombs was slightly blurred but she thought it involved dropping a shot of Jägermeister into Red Bull and then downing it in one go. She had accidently tipped the shot in the first time so Natasha had made her get another. The doctor in Martha had been curious about the effect of mixing a stimulant and a depressant. The result had been a dizzying clarity that had her heart pounding and head spinning long after she had got home and gone to bed.

At least she could remember getting home. She wondered about Natasha and Gwen. Had they been with her? Memories of drunken laughter and Mickey yelling at them all to be quiet had confirmed that, yes, she had made it home with her two friends. She wondered how they were pulling up.

It was probably time to get up. She looked at the clock again, 11:47. She really needed the loo. That's what finally decided her. She pushed off her duvet and stumbled her way to the bathroom.

She found Natasha sitting at her kitchen table tentatively sipping something orange and bubbly.

"Did last night help? Do you feel better now?" Martha asked.

"No." Natasha took another small sip of her drink grimacing slightly.

"Where's Gwen?" Martha asked.

"Baby." Only Gwen would be up for a night like that with a three month old baby. She really hoped Gwen had saved some milk or was bottle feeding. Any milk coming out of Gwen today was likely to be 100% proof. "Martha?"

"Yes Tash."

Natasha looked up at Martha. "Thanks."

"That's ok sweetie." Martha said brushing her hand across Natasha's shoulder on the way to the sink to get a glass of water.

"I should get home." Natasha pushed herself gingerly up from the kitchen chair.

Martha looked at Natasha's dark hair standing out at all angles and the black marks under each eye. "Tash, have a shower first."

Natasha looked over at the reflective surface of the oven. She ran her hand through her hair. "Good idea." she said and staggered out of the kitchen.

.......

_Warning: Do not try this at home. Jägerbombs are really only to be used in direst of circumstances and may result in snogging of footballers half your age in front of your boss._

_Please review and anyone from the UK can you please tell me if I've used the correct drinking jargon. What is the English term to scull a drink? Would Martha use the term "ratfaced" for getting drunk? Would Martha say Fuck? Is that just my favourite term after I've been drinking?_

_I've feel like I've got a hangover just from writing this chapter. Does your head hurt too?_


	6. Ch 6: A more productive morning

**Three's a crowd**

_Sorry I've taken so long to update. I've been having serious thoughts about were this story should go. Action versus angst. I think I've decided on angst. I will update with another chapter tomorrow. To bring you all back up to date, this story is set one year after CoE. Jack has been away from earth for fifty years of his time. He has returned with his Australian wife Natasha to Torchwood, which is being run by Gwen, Mickey and Martha. They have been given these alien orbs that bring people back to life and have resurrected Steven and Ianto. Jack has spent the previous night with Ianto telling him he loves him and other less respectable pursuits, while Natasha (poor thing) has gone out drinking with Martha and Gwen._

**Chapter 6 – A more productive morning**

Ianto spent his morning in less slovenly pursuits. It was with a great deal of trepidation that he rang the bell of a small red-brick bungalow on the Cromwell Estate. His sister opened the door. She said nothing, just stood there staring at him. "Rhiannon." he said.

A small shudder went through her body and she blinked a couple of times. "You're dead."

"Not anymore." A nervous smile played across his lips.

She reached out and touched him and then Ianto felt her body slam into his, her arms flinging around his waist. He put his arms around her and held her tight. After a few minutes of silent embrace, neither sibling moving, Ianto felt a trembling and realised that Rhiannon was crying. Her quiet weeping turned to sobs and deep shudders rippled through her body. He could feel the wetness of her tears seeping through his shirt where she leaned against his chest. Ianto was shocked. As a child Rhiannon had seldom cried and since they grew up he had only seen her crying once, at their Dad's funeral, and they were only silent tears as they had watched the priest commit his soul to heaven. To his Dad's disgust it was Ianto who would cry at the smallest motivation.

After a few more minutes she pushed away from him, wiping her eyes and nose in an almost childish gesture. He took her shoulder and led her into the house shutting the door behind him. Tears gone, demanding blown eyes glared at him. "Where were you? Why did they tell us you were dead? We had a funeral."

Ianto was planning on lying. Telling her that he had been locked up in some government prison for the year. Saying that Gwen had thought he was dead. But looking at his only remaining family he couldn't do it.

"I was dead. Jack brought me back to life." he said.

"Bullshit Ianto. Where were you?"

"It's true. Yesterday afternoon they used this alien orb on me and I came back to life."

"I don't need this Ianto. Where have you been?" Rhiannon tears had turned to anger.

Ianto persisted, "I was dead. They brought me back to life."

"Alright then, I'll play along. Who's they?" Rhiannon looked at him with mistrust. It was to be expected.

"Torchwood. Did Gwen tell you about Torchwood?"

"Yes. So how can they bring you back to life? Has Torchwood found a cure for death? This will be interesting. Funeral homes turning into rebirthing centres. People rising from their graves. We can bring Dad back, and Mum, and Auntie Gina, and George, and our grandparents. The world is going to get very crowded. I hope we've got room to put them up." Her voice was dripping in sarcasm and Ianto winced. This perhaps wasn't the best idea. But he had a plan.

"It was just me and one other. I have a video of when they did it." He handed her a DVD.

Rhiannon was silent for some time after watching the video. He could still feel her doubt, but he could see the seeds of belief in her. "If this is true, how does it work?"

"I don't know." Ianto was a little surprised at himself that he hadn't asked. Everything had happened so quickly and he as still coming to terms with the concept let alone the method. He would have to find out, but first there was something he needed.

"Rhiannon, there is something I need to ask you. I was wondering if perhaps I could stay here for a while. You see I don't have my flat anymore."

"What about your boss? Jack? I thought he'd be more than willing to take you in. Looked like it from that video." Rhiannon had recovered enough to smirk.

"Ah." Ianto said looking down. "That's the problem. While I was away he got married."

"What, like a civil partnership?"

"No, to a woman." Ianto said.

"Ianto Jones, you do lead an interesting life. Of course you can stay." Rhiannon smiled, reached out and took his hand. An older sister might not believe her younger brother's stories, but when he asks she will still do what ever she can to protect her brother from life's knocks.

................

_Please review_


	7. Ch 7: Compromises

**Three's a crowd**

_The next chapter as promised. If you haven't read Chapter 6 please do, I uploaded yesterday._

**Chapter 7: Compromises**

Jack reclined on the leather couch in the apartment that he and Natasha shared and thought about marriage and compromises. He thought about the compromises he had made. Living in this apartment was one. He had wanted to live in the Hub, close to the action. Natasha had insisted that she needed her own space away from work. So he had compromised, but she was right, it was good to escape the pressure cooker of the Torchwood office and think about things other than aliens and saving the world.

He had thought their apartment should be sparsely decorated and functional. She had wanted something more homely and filled with their personalities. So he had compromised, yet he felt a warm rush of affection for Natasha every time he entered their home. Even after only three months in Cardiff she had filled the space with furniture of an old world charm that reflected Jack's style, juxtaposed with a few more modern pieces. The colour scheme of deep reds intermingled with brilliant blues, oranges, yellows and greens displayed Natasha's passionate nature. Books and knickknacks filled every available space making their home feel cluttered but cosy. The books represented their combined eclectic tastes, topics including psychology, art, alien biology, Australian ecology, military strategy, British comedy, the occult, and a collection of biographies, Mills and Boon romances (unashamedly Jack's) and science fiction novels. Objects from their collective pasts competed for prominence, alien objects from distant planets, a gold Eiffel tower trinket from a trip to Paris, an origami cat that was a present from Natasha's sister, a piece of bark from a five hundred year old gum tree and a brilliant blue piece of Milano glassware collected in Italy in the 1930s.

There were other things that Natasha insisted on that Jack felt compelled to comply with. Not transporting Weevils in their joint car. Sharing the cooking. Picking up his towels from the bathroom floor. All compromises on Jack's part, although really not too onerous.

Jack thought about the compromises that Natasha had made. Giving up travel with the Doctor to return with Jack to Cardiff. That one had to be tough. She had told him that she never intended on staying with the Doctor forever, however she had travelled with him such a short time, and the places and experiences she had missed defined her commitment to Jack. Leaving her family and friends in Australia had also bit. Phones and the potential twenty hour flight didn't overcome the isolation which the Doctor could conquer with the pull of a leaver. Her blossoming career as an ecologist had also been forgone. Jack saw the potential to transfer her understanding of Earth biology to alien biology, however, although Natasha often gave the team interesting insights and left of field brainwaves, she didn't trust her ability to compete with the superior experience of Gwen, Martha and Mickey. Natasha often retreated into administration and support to ensure her usefulness to the team. Not unlike a certain Welshman, Jack mused. Work at Torchwood was also a lot more dangerous than observing and analysing the plants and animals of the Australian bush, snakes and spiders aside, and even travel with the Doctor, although dangerous, had a much lower fatality rate.

Jack compared their compromises. He had compromised isolation, an efficient military environment and the excesses of his male slovenliness for a warm and comfortable domesticity. She had compromised untold adventures, career and family connections for a life of administration, danger and smelly Weevils. He might not always be the most intuitive in domestic relationships, but something told Jack that Natasha compromises were greater than his. And now Jack was going to ask her to make an even greater one. He was going to ask her to accept his relationship with Ianto. He was going to ask her to condone her husband's affair. Although Natasha was open-minded, Jack feared the compromise might be too great.

Jack contemplated the long stemmed red roses and box of chocolates sitting on the coffee table. He hoped they might make the difference. He picked up his phone and dialled Natasha's unresponsive number one more time.

_Please review._


	8. Ch 8: Not Quite Right

**Three's a crowd**

**Chapter 8: Not Quite Right**

Natasha turned on her phone as she walked out of Martha's apartment block. An icy wind blew across the street, cutting through her jacket and into her flesh. She wished she had brought her overcoat, or was back home. Looking at the bleak gray streets of Cardiff she felt isolated and homesick. Back home in Melbourne it was summer. Temperatures would be soaring. Her friends and family would be praying their air conditioners made it through the heatwaves and heading down to the beach to cool off at every opportunity. She remembered steamy nights lying in front of a fan, splashing water on her body to try and cool down. Every door and window in the house open to catch any hint of a sea breeze. After lying awake until the temperature dropped enough to sleep, she would have to jump out of bed at the crack of dawn to close all the windows against the sun heated air. Since she moved to Cardiff she felt like she was always cold and had switched from praying for rain to praying it would stop.

The network on her phone had connected and she heard it beep with missed calls. She looked at the screen. Seventeen missed calls and six messages and all of them from Jack. Well he could wait until she got home. And if it actually was the end of the world, a distinct possibility in this town, it would have to wait too. She was about to put the phone back in her pocket when it started to ring. Unknown number. She pressed the little green button and held the phone to her ear. "Hello."

"Natasha is that you?"

"Yes."

"Natasha, it's Alice. I think you better come over. Something's wrong with Steven."

Natasha hailed a black taxi and was at Alice's house in fifteen minutes.

........................

It didn't take Gwen's police instincts to pick up the tension in Alice's living room. She thought she might never again witness so many uncomfortable people and awkward interactions in one house.

Jack had picked her up at home. Rhys had complained about it being Saturday and her being out all night, but had predictably taken the baby and kissed her goodbye. Gwen's blossoming maternal instincts has wanted to tell Jack to manage his life dramas on his own, but she obediently jumped into the back of the SUV. Gwen reflected on the power balance in her life, she put up with Jack, and in turn Rhys put up with her. She wondered who put up with Rhys. Perhaps baby Corbin would. She doubted it, with that cry and that kick. Perhaps it was his secretary Ruth, who looked at him with puppy dog eyes, brought him Danishes that he really didn't need and thought Gwen didn't know about.

Sharing the back seat was Mickey and a sickly looking Martha. Ianto was sitting in the front. Gwen smiled and placed her hand on his shoulder, inordinately pleased to see her fellow Welshman alive and well. So the whole team minus Natasha. Obviously Jack wanted company for this little trip.

Natasha met them at the door of Alice's house. She wasn't her usual bubbly and talkative self. She solemnly greeted them as a group and gestured them into Alice's living room. Jack reached out to touch Natasha's arm as he walked by, but she only looked at him unsmilingly. Gwen wondered if it was her hangover, Jack's infidelity or what was wrong with Steven. Probably a combination of all three.

Gwen had developed a good working relationship with Natasha and they even socialised on occasion, but Gwen was still reconciling the idea of Jack having a wife. In some ways she was less bothered by Jack's relationship with Ianto. Possibly because Ianto was a man, but also because she had mistakenly thought that Jack's feelings towards Ianto were limited to sex and the affection he held for all the Torchwood team. When Jack was with Ianto he still needed Gwen. However, Natasha was a different matter. Jack seemed to confide in Natasha completely as well as being passionately and demonstratively loving towards her. Gwen and Jack's friendship on the other hand seemed to have missed a few beats since he had got back. Gwen knew it would take time but she missed the mutual affection and shared confidences that had characterised their friendship. It was a little like loosing him all over again. No matter how much Gwen chided herself for caring and told herself that she had Rhys and baby Corbin, she still felt a pang of jealousy every time Jack touched Natasha. Despite her envy she was finding it very hard to not like the quirky, friendly and slightly intense girl, and felt a good deal of sympathy for her predicament. Gwen knew how hard it was to share Jack with others.

"Uncle Jack!" a boy who was obviously Steven bounced towards Jack as they entered the living room before being sharply pulled back by a woman who, Gwen realised, must be Jack's daughter. Gwen noted with slight surprise that Alice looked older than Jack. The boy seemed confused, probably by his mother's reaction and the remembered pain connected with his Uncle Jack.

Gwen tried to decipher the look Alice was giving Jack. She thought it was hatred, fear and yet it held a hint of the faith of a daughter, who despite everything, expected her father to have all the solutions. Jack was uncharacteristically silent. He looked at Alice and Steven in turn, his whole body pleading for forgiveness, but not expecting it.

It was Natasha who took control of the situation. "Alice, Steven, this is Torchwood. Gwen, Martha, Mickey and Ianto." she said pointing to each person in turn. Gwen might have imagined the slight hitch in Natasha's voice as she said Ianto's name. She didn't imagine the way Natasha looked down when she reached Ianto in the introduction, gesturing towards him with out meeting his eyes. Natasha walked over to Steven and dropped to one knee so she was eye level with him. "Steven, do you think you could show them what you've been doing."

"I don't know if I can make it happen. It just sort of... _All go hand in hand, hand in hand Parklife, Pa. Political situation in Fiji has been unstable since the military coup of nineteen... Mix the dissolved bicarb into the butter golden syrup mix... All clear for takeoff delta five six... Spin me round like a record... Was Burt Bacharach with... _Is that enough?" Steven looked up at Natasha oblivious to the shocked silence of the group. Gwen had seen some creepy things but to hear a boy sing and speak with voices that weren't his own gave her a shiver. It was like listening a radio automatically tuning. "Did you hear what I can do Uncle Jack?"

Natasha put her hand on Steven's arm. "Thank you sweetie. I think we need to leave Uncle Jack and your mum to have a chat. Can you please show me your room? I'm sure you've got some good toys." Steven looked from his mother to Jack, loathing to leave an interesting situation, but at a nod from his mother, obediently followed Natasha.

While Alice was watching her son leave Jack turned to Martha and said in an under voice "Go with them. See if you can detect anything."

Gwen heard Steven's voice drift down the stairs. "I don't have many toys out at the moment. Mum put them all in boxes because I was dead."

"So can you fix him Dad?" Alice's voice was low with controlled anger.

"I don't know. I'll do everything I can."

"Just like you did a year ago?" Alice spat. "I shouldn't have trusted you. I knew it was too good to be true. Is he going to die again? Are you going to make me go through that again? You fix this Dad. You make this better."

Gwen watched Jack trying to respond to his daughter's anger. There weren't many people who could unnerve the great Jack Harkness like this woman was doing. Even with his confidence toned down a notch since he had returned.

A blast of static filled the room and Gwen saw lights flashing on Alice's sound system. They all turned to watch the machine as the static resolved into a voice. The voice of Jack's grandson.

"_Hi, can you hear me? Listen to what I can do Uncle Jack. I can talk through the radio._" The radio hissed and the lights flashed. "_Mummy, are you there mummy?"_

"Steven." Alice shouted and raced up the stairs.

Jack was looking at the sound system, his face pale and lips pursed. "Jack what is it?" Gwen asked.

"I think I've seen something like this before." he said, his voice low.

"Can you fix it?" she asked.

"I hope so, because it doesn't end well."

.........

_Please review._


	9. Ch 9: Battle over the archives

**Three's a crowd**

_This and subsequent chapters (if you didn't pick it up my misquotation in the previous one) are going to have references to the Doctor Who episodes Empty Child and The Doctor Dances. If you haven't seen them, then I ask why not? Can you really call yourself a Jack Harkness fan having missed his fantastic introduction to the Whoniverse? Sorry, off track a little bit there. If you haven't seen them be prepared for a few spoilers and for things to make a little less sense, but it shouldn't really affect the story too much. Actually scrap that, if you haven't seen them don't waste your time reading my story go out and rent season one of Doctor Who and watch them. Compulsory viewing._

**Chapter 9: Battle over the archives**

Ianto stared at his computer in frustration. No matter how much he tried he couldn't figure out the new archiving system. He'd asked Gwen, Mickey and Martha and they had all said the same thing, '_Ask Tash, she set it up.'_ Ianto saw he had been replaced in more ways than one. Ianto steamed and clicked another icon that gave him the same persistent message 'A_dministrator password required_'. Fuck the administrator, he thought, oh no Jack had done that already.

The only revenge he had been able to enact so far had been a cup of substandard coffee and that had hurt him more than it hurt her. He obviously hadn't made it bad enough because she drank it down and joined patronisingly in with the praise of the others. Iron guts he thought, common Australian taste buds, he thought. Probably only drinks beer, like that Fosters swill, and has damaged her sense of taste. Or perhaps she can't taste at all. The possibility that she was actually an alien invader crossed Ianto's mind. He quickly dismissed the idea, that was just wishful thinking.

He seethed at the computer again and punched a key on the keyboard that only managed to return him to the main screen. Stupid program. He wasn't going to ask her. He looked over at the stranger sitting at Tosh's workstation clicking away at Tosh's computer like she owned it. It did cross his mind that in fact this wasn't Tosh's computer, that had been blown up, but the position of the workstation was just another fact that he used to fuel his anger. He looked at her smug face as she accessed his files and changed his systems.

He knew more about Torchwood than anyone other than Jack, in some ways even more than Jack, but that was the old Torchwood. This new Torchwood was different and he blamed that chubby lump across the room from him. And however much he needed to, he wasn't going to ask for her help. Ianto saw Martha look up at him as he thumped the keyboard in irritation. Ianto schooled his features into impassivity, stood up and walked to Jack's office.

"Jack?" Ianto watched as the handsome man looked up from the files he had been pouring over, the creases on his face smoothing, as his mouth eased into a toothy smile at the presence of his lover. Ianto's stomach gave a little flip at the reception.

"Ianto, have you found that information on nanogenes already? Always so efficient."

Ianto felt the blood rise to his cheeks and tried to suppress it. He hated this. "Um, no, not yet. I'm having problems with the new archiving system." Ianto kept his gaze steady, steeling himself for Jack's disappointment.

"Tash set that up, ask her." Jack said looking back down at his papers, happy that the problem was so easily solved. After a few moments when Ianto didn't move he looked up again. "Is there something else Ianto? I'm kind of busy."

Ianto swallowed a couple of times, thinking that he had lost a year of confidence along with his year of life. "Can you show me how it works?"

Jack studied Ianto. Ianto felt his cool blue gaze and tried to keep from jiggling like a nervous school boy. Then Jack's eyes softened and Ianto almost let out a sigh in relief. Jack would help him. He wouldn't make him talk to her. But Ianto was wrong.

"Ianto, I know it's difficult, but we all work together and you're going to have to talk to her sometime. She doesn't bite, well not much and only after hours. She's really very nice, I wouldn't have married her otherwise." Ianto felt something twist inside him. Jack lifted his head and called out. "Tash, can you come in here for a minute?"

'_Fuck, fuck, fuck'_, Ianto chanted in his mind. A scene entered his head of a time at school when he had been forced to apologise for yelling at a teacher who had insulted his father. The bile that had risen in his throat then was making its presence felt now.

"What's up?" Natasha asked as she entered.

"Tash do you mind showing Ianto around the archives, familiarising him with your systems?" Jack traitorously asked.

"Sure. Come to my desk Ianto, I'll show you how it works." Natasha smiled at Ianto. Ianto saw condescension in her smile. He gave Jack a glare and reluctantly followed.

.............

Natasha led Ianto to her workstation. She was struggling to see what Jack saw in him, rounded buttocks aside. For the one and a bit days she had known Ianto she hadn't seen him say more than a few words to anyone and he'd definitely shown none of this wicked sense of humour Jack had raved about. Of course he was probably feeling a little out of sorts after dying, coming back and having his lover married. However, there should be some spark of life, some indication of his hidden potential. All she saw were dull features that showed little intelligence.

He wasn't even that good looking. When she had first seen him she had thought him handsome, but she now discounted that as her overactive libido's reaction to any man in a suit. Although his body wasn't bad, he was no Jack. His face wasn't anything amazing, stubby nose, hooded eyelids and overlarge forehead. Even the vivid blue of his eyes was overshadowed by a dark and heavy brow. She didn't want to criticize Jack's taste, he had picked her after all. But really, she thought, a pert bottom and a propensity to wear suits was hardly enough to warrant Jack's adulation.

She had been prepared to be impressed with his famous coffee. She watched as he worked the machine, a skill that none of the others had managed to develop. When he had handed out the coffees the team had raved. This was obviously Ianto's thing, although his slack face showed little acknowledgment of their praise. She took her coffee from him with her sweetest smile, determined to see at least some reaction. That smile had won over some of her harshest critics, but not today.

She almost spat out her first sip of coffee. It took some effort to swallow and turn her grimace into a smile of appreciation. Poor thing, she thought, everyone patronising him over this quite repulsive drink. Even Jack, who was normally painfully honest about this sort of thing, was patting the boy on the back and saying how much he had missed his coffee. Natasha realised that she had been holding her mug undrunk for too long. Rallying all the politeness her mother had taught her she swallowed the cold and bitter brew in one painful gulp. As soon as she could get to the kitchenette undetected, she had made herself a cup of green tea to wash away the taste.

Just remember, she told herself, this situation is not Ianto's fault. Yet she was struggling to maintain her sympathy. Why was Jack willing to risk their marriage for this lump? She took a deep breath and with all the teacher's patience and shop assistant's sweetness she could muster she began to show Ianto how to use the archive system.

......................

Ianto wasn't sure whether to be insulted or impressed, but the one thing he was, was angry. He just didn't know who to be angry at. Unfortunately it wasn't Natasha.

Natasha hadn't replaced his archiving system, she'd improved it. It was a lot more user-friendly. Ianto was a bit shamefaced about this. Looking at Natasha's new open system he realised how many tricks and confusing interfaces he had built into his old system in an effort to maintain control over the information. His one advantage over the rest of the Torchwood staff. He knew more about Torchwood because he had made it almost impossible for anyone else to use his systems. Ianto hadn't even been aware he was doing it.

Natasha had taken the opposite tack. She wanted to make sure everyone had clear access to everything so that they could use the system easily without her. As she showed Ianto, she admitted that she didn't relish in hours of research so she had tried to offload as much work as possible to the rest of the staff. She also told Ianto with a slight blush that she was happy for him to take over the archives again. Rather than think her lazy, Ianto was actually impressed with her generosity. He would never have given control of the archives away. He hoped he had the grace not to manipulate the system again to regain some control.

Natasha was very helpful in showing Ianto how to use the system. It was surprisingly easy. He had only been stumped before because he was trying to access it in his old round about fashion. Was it perhaps a bit obvious to click search and type in what you wanted? He was gaining a certain respect for this girl who had stolen his lover.

So why was Ianto angry? Because he was hurt and confused about Jack having developed a new life without him. Even if it had taken Jack fifty years, it wasn't fifty years for Ianto, it felt more like the time taken to have an afternoon nap. He tried to be angry at Jack. All the previous night he lay awake looking at the unusually peacefully sleeping Captain and directed all his hatred towards him. It hadn't worked. A smile played across Jack's lips, even in sleep, and Ianto felt his hatred fade. He caressed Jack's face and tenderly kissed his smiling lips. So Ianto redirected his anger. He directed it at Natasha, the woman who had stolen his man. It felt petty, but Ianto thought he was up to the challenge. He made himself see how she had insinuated herself into Jack's life, played on Jack's sympathies to get herself a job and pretty husband and manipulated the team into liking her. Ianto saw how she seduced everyone around her, a femme fatal of epic proportions. He even imagined her bringing him back from the dead so she could laugh at her victory in taking over his entire life. And so Ianto's anger burned. But rational thought was too strong in Ianto and finally he had to admit that Natasha wasn't an evil harridan, she was actually, as Jack had put it, very nice.

Or perhaps she really was an alien invader. Yeah, that made far more sense.

..............

"Okay, now I've shown you how it works, why don't you try to do a search for nanogenes and we'll make sure you've got it all." Natasha instructed. She realised she had misjudged Ianto's intelligence, he seemed to be picking up the system very easily and had even accessed the more advanced features with little difficulty. On reflection it made sense. It was his system originally, she had just given it a face lift, although she still couldn't work out why such a brilliant system had been so difficult to use. Ianto typed '_nanogenes_' into the search field and a short description came up.

'_Nanogenes are sub-atomic robots used for healing biological organisms. Originally developed by the Chula, nanogenes have been adopted by many alien races, although their use still remains limited due to the rarity of the raw materials, cost of production and time taken to manufacture. Rumoured to heal the dead, this practice is limited due to risk of misinterpretation without an appropriate biological template. See zombification, Chula military strategy, nanotechnology.'_

"Do you think the orb was made of nanogenes?" Natasha asked "Must be why Jack wanted you to look it up."

"Probably. Do you suppose that's what happened to Steven. He was 'misinterpreted'? Sounds nasty but he's no zombie." Ianto frowned.

"Not yet. Perhaps that's the next step." Natasha postulated.

"Am I going to turn into a zombie then?" Ianto all of a sudden looked very young.

Natasha put her hand on his and said, "It doesn't say that. It doesn't say much of anything really. Now look at the screen. There are no physical archives associated with this record but there is one document and one journal entry. Click the journal entry first." Natasha pointed at the screen and Ianto obeyed.

A short description came up. '_Date: 1941 (day and month unknown), Written: 3__rd__ of December, 1875, Uploaded to Database: 5__th__ of April, 1982. Description of events occurring during the London Blitz involving the release of nanogenes by a Chula ambulance. Keywords: Chula, Chula ambulance, Nanogenes, Telepathy, Om-Com, The Doctor. Author: Captain Jack Harkness.'_

They looked at each other. "Jack." they said.

"It was written way before it happened." Ianto said, "How is that possible?"

"Well this is Jack. Click it." Natasha said.

A screen flashed up, '_Password protected. Author access only._'

"Try Rhea Silvia." Natasha said, but Ianto was already typing it in.

"It's got to be a long shot, he wouldn't use the same password for everything." Ianto said as he clicked enter on the keyboard.

"You think?" Natasha said. "He is very old. My mum uses her own name as a password and Jack is heaps older than her. See there you go." The screen filled with text and Ianto and Natasha silently read about how Jack had met The Doctor for the very first time.

Ianto and Natasha stared at the screen for a few minutes after finishing reading Jack's journal entry. Natasha had heard the story before, but only the heavily edited version. One in which Jack had come out of smelling a lot sweeter. She was reminded of The Doctors warning on her wedding day. "Jack will always be a mix of half-truths and evasions, you will never really know him." But Natasha was madly in love and half of Jack was better than none at all. And yet even in the unabridged version Jack still seemed so glamorous, an ex-time agent working as a conman to recover two lost years of his life. Even if he had almost caused the annihilation of the human race.

Ianto broke the silence. "So that's how he met The Doctor. I should see if I can access more diary entries."

"Ianto, that's private, we only needed to see this one." Natasha said.

"Oh yeah right." said Ianto, but Natasha was almost certain he was just waiting to finish up so he could get straight to searching. She figured he had probably been the sort of kid who had driven his parents mad by finding all his presents before Christmas. Natasha had known where her presents were hidden and still hadn't looked. She bet Ianto had more fun. She bit back a comment about Ianto telling her if he found any good bits.

"If you're so interested why haven't you found these journal entries before?" Natasha asked.

"It was only a few weeks ago, I mean a year and a few weeks ago that I set a program going to link past Torchwood members' journal entries to keywords in the achieves. I didn't even know Jack had a journal, and believe me I looked. The program must have searched and attached even the password protected journals. The link is only obvious now because of your changes." Ianto said.

Natasha felt the need to change the topic from snooping into Jack's life. "So if this Jamie boy was brought back wrong because there was no template, Steven must be the same. He was just ashes. You had a full body for the nanogenes to work on. But why the radio thing? Sounds a bit like how Jamie talked through the speaker grills but Jamie didn't replicate radio signals." Natasha tapped her fingers together and furrowed her brow.

"He might have been able to do that but Jack didn't know about it." Ianto suggested.

"But he also had the mask thing on his head. I must say that sounds incredibly creepy. Anyhow the nanogenes tried to guess what he was like. Perhaps they did the same with Steven. He was transmitting and broadcasting signals just before he died. The nanogenes must have thought that's what he did normally."

"So that's it, he just has superpowers?" Ianto seemed a bit excited by the idea. Natasha wasn't too sure.

"Best case scenario, but being a human transmitter didn't really help him last time. If we don't fix it I don't think it ends well."

"That's what Jack said."

"And he would know." Natasha pulled her grimace into a smile. "How like Jack to jump on the bomb to save the day, and he was mortal when this happened."

"Yes, very dashing."

"Dashing and dumb." Natasha said.

"Well nothing changes." Ianto rolled his eyes, glanced towards Jack's office and smiled. Looking at Ianto's softened brow, startling blue eyes and soft lips, Natasha finally saw what Jack saw in this young Welshman. She couldn't help but smile in response.

..................

_Phew. Hope you liked this chapter. Please review. I'd like to know if I'm on the right track. And please don't be too grumpy at me for making Ianto so petulant. We all know it's in him. I promise he will display more grown up behaviour soon. And that wasn't an innuendo. Or perhaps it should be? I need to live up to my M rating._


	10. Ch 10: Proving her worth

**Three's a crowd**

_Big warning here. I'm making use of my M rating. If such things offend then please don't read this chapter and check in with the next update._

**Chapter 10: Proving her worth**

It was late when the Torchwood team exited the hub, grumbling about how Saturday night actually used to mean something. Jack looked up from his desk to see Natasha standing in his doorway. He was caught, as he was daily, by how beautiful she looked to him. A curvaceous and fulsome body and a pale cherubic face. A Botticelli woman transported straight to him. There wasn't a part of her that didn't appear soft and feminine yet he knew underneath those soft curves was a steely determination. He could feel pulsating in the air between them the weight of topics undiscussed. And it would only get more difficult. He heard himself saying the words he thought he never would, "We should talk."

Natasha eliminated the space between them straddling his legs and sitting on his lap. She captured his mouth in hers drawing his bottom lip between her lips and teeth with a soft bite. "Talking wasn't what I had in mind." Jack grinned into her mouth and felt himself instantly respond.

Natasha shifted closer to Jack. Her full body up against his, soft against hard. Loving how the heat of her ample breasts permeated through his shirts to warm his chest, he was glad she could now feel his growing arousal. Jack reached under her skirt and squeezed her thigh. She had been wearing leggings under her skirt before, hadn't she? He moved his hand further up to grip her buttocks. He felt bare flesh, no underwear. The implied promise sent a jolt directly to his groin, his hardness straining against the confines of his trousers.

He tried to remove her top. "Leave it on" she said. So one handed, his other still gripping her bottom, he expertly reached up the back of her shirt and undid her bra. He moved his hand between their bodies and underneath her open bra to cup her right breast. As he flicked her hardening nipple with his thumb he was pleased to feel her respond by rubbing against his bulge.

Natasha's hands cupped the back of Jack's head working spasmodically through his hair. Her mouth pressed against his, tongue probing. He happily let her control the kiss feeling the warm wetness of her mouth as she expertly bit and sucked his lips and tongue. After kissing for a few minutes, he shifted impatiently, the pull of her mouth wasn't enough.

She moved her hips backwards along his thighs, without releasing his lips. She reached down, undid his trousers and pulled his now throbbing erection free. He pulled her sharply forward so her wet folds connected with his hardness. She whimpered into his mouth as she began to hitch her hips up and down, rubbing herself along his shaft. Eyes closed he concentrated on the sensation of the smooth wetness rubbing from base to tip on the underside of his penis. Without visual stimulation he could focus on the sweet feminie smell arising from her body and the soft sighs emitting from her lips with each stroke. As a counter note he heard is own deep growl vibrating through his chest. He smiled at the thought of them making music together.

Without warning Natasha lifted her body and impaled herself on his thick and throbbing erection. His growl turned to a groan as his hips spasmed upwards. "Don't. Stay still." she said. And so they sat face to face his penis enclosed in her body. "Just feel." she said.

Jack focused on their connection and felt, gently at first but then more strongly, a pulling along the length of his erection as she moved internal muscles to caress him. "Oh god, where did you learn to do that?"

She quieted him with a kiss and then said, "I've been saving it for a special occasion."

Jack kept his eyes closed feeling the contractions around him. There was something so erotic about being fully clothed, not moving and still to be feeling this sensual overload. He felt his orgasm build. From Natasha's sharp pants she was feeling the same. He reached a hand between their bodies and began to rub her clitoris. He brought his other hand up between their still connected mouths, pushed it between his lips and wet it. He then reached around her body to her other entrance. Rubbing his finger slowly around the tight muscle he felt her hips shudder. He inserted his finger inside her and was rewarded by a tight pull around finger and cock as the joint muscle reacted to the intrusion.

"Oh Jack." she said.

"Focus on my finger, it will help you control the muscle." She was a gratifyingly quick learner as the muscles strengthened like a grip around him, cleverly pulsating so it felt like his penis was being rubbed up and down. He felt his hips twitch as the feeling brought him towards his climax.

"Don't move." she gasped but he could feel her control slipping as she pulled her mouth away from his, arching her neck back and concentrating on the multiple sensations of each erogenous zone being stimulated. Jack flicked his fingers on her clitoris more rapidly and fought the impulse to thrust. Natasha began to groan loudly and with her orgasm he felt her contract tightly around his penis and buried finger. Her reaction was enough to push him over the edge. An almost inhuman yell was forced from his throat as he erupted, coating her insides with his warm semen.

They lent their heads together both panting. His softening penis still inside her. "Wow." he said.

"Can Ianto do that?" she asked.

In the aftermath of their lovemaking he felt like he had been punched.

............

_Please review. This is the first full sex scene I've written and I'd love to know how it went down, so to speak._


	11. Ch 11: Wilted Roses and Turkish Delight

**Three's a crowd**

**Chapter 11: Wilted Roses and Turkish Delight**

Dear Jack,

It's three in the morning and I'm not sleeping. You are. Role reversal. I've just come into the living room and I've found these roses and chocolates. I assume they were for me. I kind of hope they were for me. I don't think Ianto has had time to buy you presents and I can't stand the thought of adding another rival to my list. I would like to say, lovely. I may be a little cynical about romantic gestures but still, roses and chocolates, good. Just a few little points. If you buy roses and don't give them to me straight away put them in some water. These ones are now only good for potpourri. Second, if you give someone chocolates, it is customary to give them the whole box. I know there were two layers in this box, no matter how well you have tried to hide the evidence. Just a hint, under the couch cushions isn't a great hiding place for a crinkly chocolate trays. Also, I can see all the nice dark chocolate nutty ones we both like are gone and there is an abundance of turkish delight and those ones with the sickly sweet soft centres. It was kind of obvious. I'll overlook that for the moment because, even though they aren't my favourite, they made a great midnight snack. I really needed chocolate. If these were a gift to you from someone else, sorry, all gone now.

I've got to apologise to you for something else. Something I did that I swore I would never do. I'm sorry that I used sex with you as a weapon. I feel sick about it. I've been working on that trick for a while. I read about it in a book. I was saving it for your birthday. I know you don't know when your birthday is, different calendars in the fifty first century and all that, but I was going to give you a birthday never the less. I was going to make you cake and buy you presents and get everyone to sing to you. I was going to give you that present later. Perhaps in a hotel room. Instead I ruined it. I felt threatened so I tried to prove to you how much you need me. I tried to show how much better I could be than Ianto. It's rubbish. As if that's the deciding factor. Who knows the best sex tricks. It was juvenile and cruel.

I'm sorry I hurt you, but Jack, you hurt me. It was supposed to be us together against the world. You and me. I felt, feel, so special to be part of you. There wasn't supposed to be someone else. Someone else who you could substitute me for. You're my one and only. I wanted to be yours. I always knew I couldn't be. I knew that it was only a matter of time. I just thought we would have longer. You seemed so sincere when you said I do. I know you love him. I know you loved him before me. I know it isn't fair to him. It doesn't stop it hurting.

On the way home tonight I knew you wanted to talk. I knew you wanted to tell me that you still want to be with him. Tell me that there's enough of you to go around. I didn't let you talk because I didn't want to hear it. I wanted to believe that it is just you and me, if only for a moment longer. I won't give you any ultimatums. I won't leave you. I am powerless to refuse you. I am completely bound to you. I can't loose you. I hate you for that.

I used to be so proud and independent. Natasha Greene doesn't need a man, Natasha Greene can do things on her own. But Natasha Harkness can't survive without you. This thing with Ianto has just shown it to me. I am powerless against you. Still, it's not your fault. Everything you do is justified. I'm still sorry I hurt you and sullied our lovemaking.

I'm not going to give you this letter, because if I give you this letter all my power is gone. I need a little, just to survive. I love you Jack. More than can be expressed.

Love Natasha Harkness

P.S. Even if you aren't going to read this, because I'm throwing it in the bin, I want you to psychically understand that if you are going to take up with Ianto I need you to give me a hell of a lot more flowers and chocolates. One wilted bunch and a half eaten box is no where near enough!

.........

_Please review. Did you like the letter format? I just needed to say it in the first person. I'm sorry it has taken me a while to update this story. I've been waiting for the muses to visit._


	12. Ch 12: Waking Up

**Three's a crowd**

**Chapter 12: Waking up**

Jack woke slowly from dreams of barrage balloons and Glenn Miller. He looked at the clock, 6:14am. Five hours, it was a long time since he had slept that long. And he had slept the night before. Over the years, Jack had found that when he was under any serious emotional turmoil, good or bad, he could sleep, sometimes almost as much as a normal person. One of the many reasons Jack liked a little drama in his life. Sleeping gave Jack a chance to process things. When he woke up it was always with a clearer head.

Jack became conscious of his body. There was another benefit of sleeping. Morning erections, nothing quite like them, or what came afterwards. He rolled over with a grin, reaching out to find, nothing. Natasha's side of the bed was empty. Not even her warmth remained.

"Tash." he called out but with no response. "Tash." Still no response, he might have to take care of the situation himself. He reached down and then stopped. Thoughts of Steven came flooding back. He couldn't waste the time. He pulled himself out of bed and walked to the bathroom to relieve himself in a much less edifying way.

Ablutions completed Jack entered the kitchen. "Tash are you home?" He spotted a piece of paper on the kitchen table. It was filled with Natasha's scrawling cursive.

_Jack,_

_Couldn't sleep. Thought I'd get an early start. Ate your chocolates as a midnight snack. Sorry._

_See you at work, if I'm not already off chasing one of these nanogene people._

_Love ya to pieces,_

_Tash_

_xo_

She's avoiding me, he thought. Natasha rarely left the house before eight, and even then only with her hair still drying and toast crumbs on her cheek. Jack grabbed an apple and his coat and made for the door. If he hurried perhaps he could catch her before she left the hub.

.................

"Humph." Ianto felt something hit him in the stomach, wrenching him from nightmares of vomiting aliens and chanting children. He felt a weight on his lap. Tensing and readying himself for action he opened his eyes and reached for his... "Mica?"

Ianto contemplated the small girl who had settled on his lap, remote control in hand, flicking through the selection of children's programs on offer. Not as small as when he had seen her last. It was rather alarming to see a child grow a year in what for him had been a matter of days. She turned to face him. "Uncle Ianto?"

"Yes Mica."

"Are you going to live here with us?" Big eyes looked down at him rather endearingly. Perhaps it wasn't that bad to be woken up this way.

"For a while." he replied with a smile.

Mica studied him from a moment and then asked, "Uncle Ianto, when you were in heaven did you see George?"

"George?" Ianto strained his mind, which although normally sharp in the morning was sluggish from lack of sleep on the uncomfortable sofa. _Why's she asking me about heaven?_ _Bloody hell don't they shield these kids from anything? Who's George?_ "Oh, the dog."

Mica nodded her face serious. "Did you see him?"

Ianto sat up and pulled his niece into a hug, kissing the top of her head. Ianto thought about her question for a moment. All he could remember was dying, blackness, then waking up in the shiny new hub. "I don't know sweetie. I don't really remember anything."

"So you weren't in heaven?" Mica asked.

"I don't know. Maybe you can't remember heaven when you're alive. Otherwise there wouldn't be any surprise at the end." Ianto hoped that was true. There couldn't just be nothing.

Mica flicked though channels on the television for a few minutes before settling on some colourful cartoon where the character's heads were too big for their bodies. She squirmed in his arms and looked up at him again. "When I die, will I come back to life again?"

Ianto's head was pounding. It was definitely too early for these questions. However, he couldn't think of a time when they would be easy to answer. "No love. It was just a once off. When you die, which won't be for a very long time, you'll go to heaven. You're not going to come back to life again."

Mica cocked her head to one side. "Are you a super hero then?"

"Yeah Mica, he can fly through the sky on the power of his farts alone and he kills the baddies by flicking poisonous snot balls at them. Isn't that right Ianto?" A large man wearing only boxer shorts appeared in the doorway wiping sleep from his eyes. He turned around and yelled up the stairway. "David, get up you lazy sod. Uncle Ianto's here."

"Morning Johnny." Ianto rolled his eyes and smiled up at his brother-in-law who affectionately ruffled Mica's hair before wandering into the kitchen.

"Uncle Ianto!" A flash of rocket ship pyjamas flashed across the room before a blonde haired boy hit him in the chest, almost sending Mica flying and definitely compounding Ianto's already throbbing head.

"David." Ianto grinned grabbing his nephew for sloppy kiss. He found himself, somewhat unexpectedly, pleased to find himself smothered under the weight of these two children. Although he rarely visited, it was these two children he had thought about during the "incident" with the 456. When Gwen told him how close they had actually been to being taken he felt physically sick.

"Yuck Ianto." David said wiping the kiss off his cheek. "I know you've been dead, so you might not know this, but I'm too old for kisses."

"Is that so?" said Ianto stealing another kiss and earning himself a scowl.

"Yes." said David, determinedly wiping off the second kiss. Still keeping his arms around his uncle David fixed his head in a position just out of reach of any more kisses. "Ianto, Mum said that your job is to catch aliens. If I'm good can I come to work with you? Dad let me go to his work."

_Another one for open parenting._ Ianto wondered if Rhiannon and Johnny had told the kids how Johnny's cousin had "supported" herself through university or how he and Johnny, when looking for more wine one Christmas, had discovered a "cough cough" cage in his Aunt Jude's cellar.

"No David you can't. Never. Definitely not." Ianto steeled himself against the shrieks of protest. He hoped Rhiannon kept a good supply of aspirin. This headache was threatening to stay all day.


End file.
